I Think It'll Be the Best Year Yet
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: Annabeth is one crazy party planner! She's enlisted the help of Percy's friends to throw him a surprise party. But, what Annabeth doesn't know is Percy has a surprise for her too.{Percabeth pairing with slight mentions of other pairings} *One-Shot* *Rated T to be safe* [Percy Jackson Birthday Fic] {Read and Review please}


*I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick does.*

Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain! Just decided to make a little birthday fic for our boy so enjoy!

Leo Valdez loved parties! He loved many things including pranks, fire, exploding anything and you know of course his girlfriend, Calypso. But he enjoyed

parties because a Leo Valdez planned party would include all those things. Sadly, one Annabeth Chase would never allow Leo to plan a party for her

boyfriend's birthday because she knew the party would end up exploding something or setting something on fire. But, even though it was a surprise party for

Percy, Annabeth would definitely be surprised by what Percy and Leo had planned for her. Leo mentally patted himself on the back for planning a surprise with

Percy without telling him about his own surprise party. "Leo! Help me put up these streamers!" Leo was brought out of his daydream of mayhem by

Annabeth's commanding voice. "Jeez Chase! Alright I'm helping!" Leo pulled the other end of the streamer from his place on the ladder and taped it to

pavilion's top so that it hung down just enough. Annabeth stepped back to look at her work and nodded satisfied.

"Jason! Piper! Less kissing more frosting those blue cupcakes!" "Grover! Juniper! More paint on that banner! Frank! Hazel! Thaila! More bows on those

presents! Calypso! How's that giant birthday card coming?" Annabeth walked all around the pavilion like a drill sergeant making sure everything was in place.

"Just a little more paint and I'll be done." Calypso said as Annabeth walked over to look. Calypso had painted the view of the Long Island Sound from Camp

Half Blood with blue letters over the top of the painting that read "Happy Birthday Percy!" Annabeth looked at the painting nodding and smiling before she

turned to yell at Nico about where Will was and he needed to shadow-travel to get more party plates and napkins. "That's my talented girl!" Leo said as he

threw his arm around Calypso and kissed her cheek. "Leo…" Calypso giggled and playfully shoved him. "You're going to make me mess up."

Finally, after what felt like hours, all the party prep was done. Chiron had kept Percy busy in the summer heat in order to keep him away from all the party

planning. Now it was Leo's turn to go and get Percy for his surprise party. Leo walked up to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. Percy answered the

door drying his hair off with a towel. "Everything ready for tonight?" Percy questioned as he let Leo in. "Yup! Everything is going to run smoother than my

pickup lines!" Leo proudly stated. Percy rolled his eyes. "So, everyone's at the pavilion for dinner, right?" Leo nodded but, left out the part where everyone

was there for his surprise party. "What made you wanna do this now?" Leo questioned as he saw Percy slip something into the pocket of his worn-out jeans.

"Well, it's the end of summer and we're both going to school…" Percy let out a nervous breath. "I don't know man it just seemed like the right time." Leo

clapped Percy on the back as they made their way out the door. "Well, good luck Perce! Me and Festus got it all taken care of. It'll be explosive!" Percy

smirked at Leo while putting his arm around him. "I knew I could count on you." The boys walked over the pavilion and it was completely dark. "Where is

everyone?" Percy questioned. "I thought you said…" "Surprise!" The torches around the pavilion were lit while the campers cheered as Percy looked shocked

and happy. "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth walked up to her boyfriend, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Several wolf whistles and

whoops were heard from the crowd, but Percy didn't care. "Thanks, Wise Girl!" Percy said as Annabeth blushed. "I'm sure you had everything to do with

planning this." "I had lots of help from all of these guys." Annabeth admitted. "But, yes I planned the whole thing.

After everyone had their fill of cake and party food, most of the partygoers gathered around the fire pit or own the beach enjoying the warm summer night.

Everyone had heard Leo claim there was a great firework show so, everyone stuck around just to see if it would be as good as Leo boasted. Percy and

Annabeth sat on the same bench where they had shared a cupcake and a kiss on his birthday a few years ago. "How does it feel to be 19?" Annabeth asked

as she looked up at Percy from her place on his chest. "I think it's going to be the best year yet." Percy smirked as he looked up at the stars, thinking what

was taking Leo so long. Just as he almost stood up to go find Leo, sparks of blue and red went up into the sky with a pop and fell down like rain. Annabeth sat

up to look at the fireworks and Percy took the opportunity he had just got. The next firework flew up into the sky but, instead of your typical firework, it

started to spell out words. Annabeth read the words that were hard to make out at first but as soon as she read them her hands went to her mouth. Above

the calm Long Island Sound against the black sky were the words in bright red that read "Marry me, Wise Girl?" Annabeth turned to Percy who was right

beside her on one knee with a turquoise box in his hand. Inside the brightest diamond ring sparkled in the glow of the fireworks. Percy had the goofiest grin

on his face. "What do you saw Wise Girl?" Annabeth threw her arms around Percy's neck and cried. "Of course, I will Seaweed Brain." Percy put the ring on

her finger, picked her up, and kissed her with a kiss that definitely made people around them slightly embarrassed. "Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl." Percy said

as he looked into his fiancée's eyes. "Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she hugged him once more before the girls came over to see the ring

that her Seaweed Brain had given her. It was the best present she had ever gotten on someone else's birthday.


End file.
